


Blitzewolfer Fan

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthromorph, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook sees why Kai likes Ben Wolf so much, or as he calls it Blitzwolfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blitzewolfer Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

“Seeing Ben Wolf in person, I can see why miss Kai likes him like that," he said with a faint purr. In his current form Ben could smell the faint arousal radiating off Rook's body, he growled and his manhood slipped from his sheath. “Take it off," the growl from the wolf alien sent a shiver down his spine. He spotted Blitzwolfer's arousal and his arousal spiked. “What?" He groaned out, and Ben growled smelling the arousal spike, his massive 16 inch pecked pulsed in need. “Take off your armour, or I'll rip it off you!"

Rook didn't need to be told twice, his own arousal was confined and he removed his armour his thick 8 inch pecker sprang free, and Blitzwolfer licked his lips at the sight. Rook blushed at the lustful stare, the sheer passion and desire, his body burned with excitement.

He came over to his alien partner and smiled, the smell of his arousal radiating off his body had him growling. For a second Rook was a little worried that he was going to lose control, but this was Ben. He leaned over and licked Rook's cheek, he smiled and Rook returned the favour. He licked Blitzwolfer's cheek sweetly.

They smiled at each other, and laughed. It was a warm chuckle, he nuzzled Rook's neck, giving a playful growl. He ground his hardness against his own and Rook whined in need. “Ben we don't have much time, please I want you," he groaned as the friction between their two clocks brought him closer to release. He moved his partner down onto his hands and knees, Rook shivered in this position, his hips rising up in an enticing way. Blitzwolfer eyed his partner's ass and felt his cock throb pain fully.

He spotted a black tuft of fur that must have been the spot where his tail used to be, he brought his claws down and playfully scratched the spot and his back arched letting loose a cry of pleasure. Blitzwolfer chuckled and continued to rub that spot as he spread his cheeks with his free hand, exposing his tight virgin hole. He gave a whistle letting the air tease the pucker. “Ben please don't ahh tease!" The alien hero obliged and began to lick his partner's ass. Rook bit his lip in pleasure but he couldn't hold back the purr that erupted from him.

Blitzwolfer smirked and continued his work, he rubbed his tail spot with one hand while his free hand squeezed his firm ass cheek, all the while letting his tongue slip into his tight channel, he thrust it in and out getting him nice and wet. He took great pleasure in the cries his partner made, especially the ones when he gave his ass a squeeze. The werewolf like alien wiggled his tongue inside and Rook shivered in pleasure. “Ben gonna cum!" He moaned and his cock pulsed and he came, his cum splashing beneath him.

The alien hero pulled back, and he whined at the loss. “Lube?" Rook nodded, and got into his pocket and passed him the tube of lube. Blitzwolfer spread a generous amount over his massive length, and then he smeared some over his hole. He quickly positioned his cock at Rook's waiting hole, the tip pressed against the wet hole and Rook shivered in anticipation.

He pushed in, the lube and prep helping him fill Rook with ease. Rook clawed at the ground as he was filled, Blitzwolfer's arousal stretched his hole wide and filled his channel so deep. He growled in pleasure pushing back against him loving the full sensation, yes it hurt a bit but the pleasure outweighed the pain, by the time Blitzwolfer was fully seated inside him, he was hard again.

There was a pause, to let him adjust to the size. He growled as his inner muscles squeezed his cock, Rook ground back against him. He was ready, so the alien hero took hold of his hips and pulled back. Rook whined at the loss, but moaned as he thrust back in. The pace was slow and powerful, letting him feel every inch as it filled him again and again.

They were both panting in pleasure, their release was so close but they didn't want this to end. They hung on on sheer will alone, Rook was drooling and Blitzwolfer was growling possesively. He felt Rook tighten up around him and knew he was gonna cum, he couldn't control himself and he bit Rook's shoulder marking him as his!

He cried out in pleasure moaning Ben's name as he came. The alien werewolf howled as he came, his cum flooding his inside marking Rook inside and out.

As soon as he came the familiar beep was heard and Ben reverted back to human form. “Guess this makes you a fan of Blitzwolfer?" He pulled out his still impressive ten inch cock. Rook purred as he rolled over and hugged Ben's naked form. “Oh yes, but this will always be my favorite Ben!" He hugged Ben and nuzzled his neck letting out a content purr. Ben smiled and hugged him back.

End


End file.
